Band pass filters are used extensively in mobile communications systems such as cellular phones and Wireless LAN to suppress unwanted noise and produce signals with enough gain and narrow frequency range to meet desired specifications. Previous constructions have employed surface acoustical wave (SAW) filters which utilize piezoelectric materials to convert electrical signals into mechanical waves, as well as printed circuit board (PCB) methods. However, these do not always fall into the desired specification range of a given mobile communications system application. Additionally, the cost, die area, and manufacturing complexity of these solutions have failed to keep pace with the rate of miniaturization of other components in mobile communications systems. As such, their relative cost and area penalty have increased.